


J'Attends

by Strailo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: Cedric and Harry find a bit of happiness together one Halloween night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old story, along with Little Jade Raven, being shifted over to AO3.

Title: J’Attends (I wait)  
Pairing: Cedric/Harry  
Club/swap: Writer's Holiday Swap  
For: Notsalony  
AN: Well…it was a bit hard trying to decide just WHAT to write since…originally…I wasn’t sure as to what they wanted. Really! No insult to you luv, but your journal is really confusing…really, really confusing. It took me a good hour going over it to figure out what was what.

But I did and went with something sweet and halloweeny. I hope you like!

Some spoilers but not a whole lot if you've read or seen book/movie 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are running around. I just do this for fun not profit.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sighing, Harry sat down on one of the many outdoor benches that had been set up in the Halloween garden, filled to the brim with all things spooky yet beautiful. He was kinda glad that they had for-gone the usual Halloween dinner and instead had a Halloween party, letting the students blow off some steam.

Looking around, he smoothed down his costume shirt, having decided to go as something simple as a Wiccan.

A long shirt covered his lean body, the sleeves covering his arm, leaving only his finger tips exposed. Tight pants that shimmered as he moved covered his legs and fell over a simple pair of low heeled boots that the twins had gotten him as a surprise gift. A light blue dusting of eye shadow with a darker blue eye liner enhanced his eyes, making them seem darker behind the new glasses he had been forced to get by Hermonie. Soft pink gloss littered with glitter sparkled on his lips, begging others to come kiss, to come taste. The visible skin glowed lightly with the help of some shimmery powder that the girls that still liked him had used on him.

All around he made a very alluring, nature touched Wiccan. He was just glad that he had made it out of the first round of the tournament alive and in one piece. He had no urge to deal with fire breathing dragons that wanted to eat him or turn him to a crispy Harry again any time soon. But he had his egg, he had his clue thanks to Cedric and he was to wait for a bit longer before it was time to save something precious to him.

What ever that meant.

With his mind on the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his mind turned to the other three that were there, shaking his head as he frowned lightly. Fluer and Victor weren’t so bad, even though Harry barely knew them, but…something was off about Cedric. Nothing bad, it was just the way he watched him, how he looked on the rare occasions the two talked without others jeering in the back ground.

Sighing once more, Harry drew his legs up as he pulled off his glasses, letting them dangle from his fingers as he rested his head onto his knees. Humming, Harry let the warm, Indian summer breeze slide over his body, warming him up some more, his magic doing the rest. Looking up at the sound of footsteps, he squinted and squeaked at finding Cedric dressed as an angel in leather pants with leather throngs going up the side, a tight shirt and wings standing before him.

“Hello, Cedric,” Harry greeted quietly, only to blush as the other smiled and sat down, taking his glasses from his fingers. Blinking as the world came into focus, Harry fixed the frames so that they sat perfectly on his face before tilting his head to the side. “What are you doing out here?” he asked as Cedric dropped onto the bench next to him.

“Needed to get away from all of the adoring fans,” was the sarcastic reply, snorting lightly as Harry shook his head.

“What happened while I was gone?” the younger asked, moving so that he could place his feet onto the ground, just lightly kicking his feet back and forth, more then a little bored with how things were at the moment.

“Oh, the little blond shoot off his mouth about me and you, then got decked by that female friend of yours,” Cedric said, smirking softly as he looked around him, admiring the dark flowers that glittered in the moon light.

“Brilliant. Hermonie has always been looking for a good reason to deck Malfoy,” Harry snorted, shaking his head. “Tell me someone got a picture of that,” he asked, turning to the other male with a smile, causing Cedric to stare long enough for Harry to blush and shift uncomfortably.

“Yeah, someone did. I asked for a couple of copies,” he finally squeaked before clearing his throat and blushing, causing Harry to tilt his head once more.

“Cool. Maybe I can get a copy from you?” he asked, idly playing with his shirt sleeve as he looked up at the sky.

“I can do that,” Cedric hummed, smiling as he settled back to enjoy the night sky. He was rather enjoying this Halloween, even though the next event loomed before them. It wasn’t so bad really, knowing that no matter what happened, he had Harry next to him as a fellow Champion and friend. “Hey, Harry…”

“Yeah, Cedric?” Harry replied, turning his head, blinking when a soft kiss brushed over his lips, causing him to blush brightly.

“Happy Halloween, Harry,” Cedric said softly, smiling and getting one in return.

“Happy Halloween, Cedric,” was the quite reply.


End file.
